Dark Guilds
Dark Guilds are guilds that are no longer (or never were) recognized by the Council; therefore they are treated as criminal organizations. Balam Alliance The Balam Alliance is an alliance of three of the worlds most powerful dark guilds. Together they control the underworld and most all other dark guilds are aligned to one of the three Oración Seis An extremely powerful dark guild. They are one of the three major dark guilds and part of the Balam Allaince that dominates the world of dark guilds. they are the smallest guild ever shown with only 6 members. They are currently making a move for an ancient dark magic known as Nirvana. Grimoire Heart One of the three major dark guilds and a member of the Balam Alliance. They are seen in a very large sky ship flying over the land. They are currently hunting down the keys to the seal which binds the legendary dark mage Zeref; they currently have one. :Members *Hades: Guild Master *Ultear: Former member of the magic council Tartaros One of the three major dark guilds and a member of the Balam Alliance. Nothing else is known about them yet. Other Dark Guilds Raven Tail A powerful dark guild that was founded by Makarov's son Ivan. It is one of the four most powerful dark guilds. It is the only one of the four that is independent and operates without the assistance or alliances with other dark guilds. :Members *Ivan: Guild Master *Gajeel Redfox: Spy for Fairy Tail Naked Mummy A small dark guild that needed money to pay Oración Seis with, they were first shown when Lucy stopped them from robbing Love + Lucky, and again when they fought Natsu, and Gray to stop them from finding Wendy :Members *Zatou *Gatou Skull Order Another dark guild that appears in the Tower of Paradise Arc that are known for being unmatched in their number of successful assassinations. The only known members, the team Trinity Raven, participated in Gérard's Paradise Game against the Fairy Tail members. The guild seems to be extremely powerful, as all three members were on the same or stronger level than the Fairy Tail members, including Erza who is considered a S-class mage. :Members *Trinity Raven **Ikaruga **Fukurou **Vithaldas Taka Dark Unicorn A Guild under Oración Seis' control, nothing is known about them except that they all wear similar uniforms. Harpuia A guild that was personally lead by Racer, they were easily defeated by Natsu while he was looking for Erza Former Dark Guilds Eisenwald Major antagonists of the the Lullaby Arc, They were a dark guild that supposedly disbanded by the council, but continued taking assassination missions and other guild activities. Filled with spite for the Guild Council they schemed on a way to get revenge, upon hearing of the infamous magical flute, Lullaby, they planned to kill all the Guild masters as the attended the regular meeting with Lullaby's mass murdering magic. There plan was foiled by Natsu, Gray and Erza, getting all the members arrested accept for Erigor, who escaped. The Guild members themselves are quite weak, most of whom were easily beaten by Erza, the only members with real power were there leader Erigor and his right hand man, Kageyama. :Members *Erigor: Guild Master *Kageyama *Karacka *Byard *Rayule